love_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Daring!!
Daring!! is a single sung by Nishikino Maki. The song is also included in μ's Best Album Best Live! Collection. Track Listing 'Regular Edition' 'CD' #Soldier Game #Daring!! # # #Soldier Game (Off Vocal) #Daring!! (Off Vocal) # (Off Vocal) # (Off Vocal) Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Lyrics Rōmaji= Daring! You'll be wild!! Don't worry, don't worry! (Ima kara chousensha? ) Don't worry, don't worry! (Mayowazu Go go! ! ) Don't worry, don't worry! (Hekotarenaide tsumannai) Don't worry, don't worry! (Mayowazu Go go! ! ) Icchau kai? Ai nante hoshikunai to? Itchatta! Nee sore wa tada no joudan! Gouin ni goukai ni hikiyose rarete Demodemo muda yo usouso ureshii Chouten kiwame sasete watashi no bigaku/ watashi no bibou Chouten nobori tsumete tega todokanai takane no flower I say "No.1" My love only one! (Daring!! baby!) Don't worry, don't worry! (Ima kara chousensha? ) Don't worry, don't worry! (Mayowazu Go go! ! ) Don't worry, don't worry! (Hekotarenaide tsumannai) Don't worry, don't worry! (Mayowazu Go go! ! ) Tsumetai yakedo o oshiete ageru Don't worry, don't worry! Gutto atsui Kogarete honki no kotae ga shiritai Don't worry, don't worry! (Mayowazu Go go! ! ) Kiichau kai? Koibito wa konna taipu? Kiichatte! Maa betsu ni naiyo jouken Seikyuu na jounetsu de yusaburi kakete Dokidoki hageshii akuma no miwaku Honshin sarake dashite watashi ga sekai/ watashi ga okite Honshin misenasai yo kakugo o kimete shuchuu no bird You say "No.1" your my only one! Are you ready, are you ready? (Kinasai chousensha! ) Are you ready, are you ready? (Tamerai wa No no!! ) Are you ready, are you ready? (Akiramenaide tsumannai) Are you ready, are you ready? (Tamerai wa No no! ! ) Bara ni wa togedesho itakute amaku Are you ready, are you ready? Chotto kowai Sasarete kokoro yo shibirete shimae Are you ready, are you ready? (Tamerai wa No no! ! ) I say "No.1" My love only one! (Daring!! baby! ) Don't worry, don't worry! (Ima kara chousensha? ) Don't worry, don't worry! (Mayowazu Go go! ! ) Don't worry, don't worry! (Hekotarenaide tsumannai) Don't worry, don't worry! (Mayowazu Go go! ! ) Tsumetai yakedo o oshiete ageru Don't worry, don't worry! Gutto atsui Kogarete honki no kotae ga shiritai Don't worry, don't worry! (Mayowazu Go go! ! ) |-| Kanji= Daring! You'll be wild!! Don't worry, don't worry! (いまから挑戦者?) Don't worry, don't worry! (迷わず Go go!!) Don't worry, don't worry! (へこたれないでつまんない) Don't worry, don't worry! (迷わず Go go!!) 言っちゃうかい? 愛なんて欲しくないと? 言っちゃったっ! ねえそれはただの冗談! 強引に豪快に引き寄せられて デモデモ無駄よ　ウソウソ嬉しい 頂点極めさせて　私の美学/私の美貌 頂点上りつめて　手が届かない高値のflower I say “No.1” My love only one! (Daring!! baby!) Don't worry, don't worry! (いまから挑戦者?) Don't worry, don't worry! (迷わず Go go!!) Don't worry, don't worry! (へこたれないでつまんない) Don't worry, don't worry! (迷わず Go go!!) 冷たいヤケドを教えてあげる Don't worry, don't worry! ぐっと熱い 焦がれてホンキの答えが知りたい Don't worry, don't worry! (迷わず Go go!!) 聞いちゃうかい? 恋人はこんなタイプ? 聞いちゃってっ! まぁべつにないよ条件 性急な情熱で揺さぶりかけて ドキドキ激しい　アクマの魅惑 本心さらけ出して　私が世界/私が掟 本心見せなさいよ　覚悟を決めて手中(しゅちゅう)のbird You say “No.1” your my only one! Are you ready, are you ready? (きなさい挑戦者!) Are you ready, are you ready? (ためらいは No no!!) Are you ready, are you ready? (あきらめないでつまんない) Are you ready, are you ready? (ためらいは No no!!) 薔薇には棘でしょ痛くて甘く Are you ready, are you ready? ちょっと怖い 刺されてココロよ痺れてしまえ Are you ready, are you ready? (ためらいは No no!!) I say “No.1” My love only one! (Daring!! baby!) Don't worry, don't worry! (いまから挑戦者?) Don't worry, don't worry! (迷わず Go go!!) Don't worry, don't worry! (へこたれないでつまんない) Don't worry, don't worry! (迷わず Go go!!) 冷たいヤケドを教えてあげる Don't worry, don't worry! ぐっと熱い 焦がれてホンキの答えが知りたい Don't worry, don't worry! (迷わず Go go!!) |-| English= Category:Lyrics Category:Discography Category:Nishikino Maki Category:Love Live! Category:Pair Albums